Waking Up
by lauralai08
Summary: Hagi returns to Saya after her decade long sleep and they both have new feelings and desires to face. HagixSaya. this is my first fanfic, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Saya sighed as she gazed out at the night sky—the first one she had seen in over a decade. Julia had woken her early and as a result Saya still remembered her past life before she had gone back to sleep.

"I'm awake, Hagi. Come to me," she whispered off the balcony of Kai's house. "Please," she begged. She missed her chevalier terribly and wanted him to return to her more than anything.

Across the country…

_Come to me. _Hagi sat bolt right up in the chair he had been resting in. Saya? Could she really be awake? It was much too early for her to wake up, but he had heard her call to him. _Please. _Saya was definitely calling to him and as her chevalier it was his duty to go to her. He gathered his cello case from the corner where it rested and quickly vanished into the night to find his beloved queen.

Back at Kai's…

Saya stared out the window forlornly. Kai watched her worriedly. Saya had returned to them three days before and had nothing but stare out the window and wait. She had refused to eat anything and her face had begun to hollow.

Saya wondered how Hagi managed it. He would wait decades at a time for her to awaken and she was a nervous wreck after a matter of days. She had been having continuous nightmares since the night she had returned and she needed Hagi there to comfort her.

"Please come to me," she begged the air.

"I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

Saya turned to see the tall man standing in the doorway of the room and she smiled for the first time since she had been back with Kai. "Hagi," she said breathlessly.

"Forgive me for taking so long," he said quietly. He placed his cello case on the floor as she stood and ran to him. He folded Saya into his arms as she collapsed against his chest.

"I missed you," she said, fighting tears at the sight of him.

"You have not been taking care of yourself," he remarked as her stomach grumbled.

"I was too worried about you," she answered.

Kai watched the whole exchange, his presence obviously forgotten. He eased away to give them some privacy as they quietly exchanged a few words. Hagi ran his human hand through her hair as she unbuttoned his collar, fangs lengthening. Hagi smiled as he felt her teeth sink into his neck. He was in heaven, his queen had returned to him and was now drinking his blood as he held her. The hand that was running through her hair ran down the side of her face to caress her neck.

A moment later she finished and wiped the blood away from the rapidly healing puncture marks in her chevalier. "I have missed you, Saya," he said placidly, stroking his thumb across her cheek. She absently reached up and touched his face before stroking his hair. Hagi felt himself shudder as she touched him. He had always been in love with Saya and he knew it, but he knew that he could never express it to her.

That night as she lay sleeping, Saya suddenly began to thrash and cry and yell at some unseen horror. Hagi leapt from his post beside her bed and shook her awake. Saya awoke with a strangled cry before giving into convulsive sobs that wracked her frame. Hagi sat on the edge of her bed and held her as she cried. He removed the bandages from his chiropteran hand and was preparing to slice it so he could give Saya his blood when she grabbed his wrist to stop him.

He looked at her in surprise and she whispered, "No." She leaned up and he thought she was going to bite him again, but instead she pulled his head to hers and kissed him.

Hagi's world spun. Saya, his queen, had kissed him. After a few moments of him not responding she broke the kiss and sighed. "Is this what you wish?" he asked quietly.

"More than anything," she answered.

Hagi slid his human hand into her hair and pulled her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. Saya was shocked at the amount of desire she could feel behind it as she licked his bottom lip. Hagi's tongue swiftly moved into her mouth at the invitation. The taste of her sent him reeling into space as she pulled herself even closer to him. Hagi reached over and pulled her onto his lap.

Saya started unbuttoning his shirt, this time continuing after his collar while Hagi nuzzled just below her ear. Saya pushed his shirt off of his shoulders to reveal his thin, muscled chest. Hagi shivered, almost losing control as her hands ran across his bare chest as he kissed her neck. He was shocked at his own actions and even more by how much he desired her.

His hand slid beneath her nightgown and up her thigh. He heard her breath catch and felt the heat that begun to radiate away from her. "I want you," she gasped. Unable to ignore any of her desires, Hagi gladly laid her back on her mattress and once again claimed her lips with his own. He pulled her nightgown off and delivered his most passionate kiss yet.

He was surprised to see that his pants had been unbuttoned at some time, but he inwardly shrugged and kicked them off. "I do not want to hurt you," he said. "But this will hurt."

"I don't care. Please," she whimpered as his knees pushed her legs apart.

"If it is what you want." She nodded and he slowly eased his way inside of her. Saya gasped at the intrusion and shifted uncomfortably. "I am sorry," he whispered against her lips before delivering an almost bruising kiss and forcing himself the rest of the way inside of her.

Saya whimpered and he waited for her to relax and he lovingly nuzzled his nose against the skin beneath her ear. When she had finally adjusted to him inside of her Hagi slowly pulled out and slid back in. Within a few thrusts her whimpers had changed from those of pain to those of pleasure.

Hagi slid his chiropteran hand along her rib cage and up to her breast. She moaned as the claws grazed against the tender skin. He kissed along her collarbone and continued kneading her breasts with both hands as his rhythm increased. Saya was panting, sweating, and moaning as he began to push harder and faster.

The feel of her walls squeezing around him was too much for the love stricken chevalier. The moment he felt her climax begin he gladly released himself, both of them yelling in satisfaction.

Hagi rolled to her side and collapsed, pulling her against him.

He thought she was asleep. "Saya? I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Saya stared out the window at the ocean as she had everyday, but this time she smiled and looked much more at peace with everything.

Despite her calm exterior, Saya desperately fought an internal battle. She knew that Hagi had thought she asleep, but she had heard his confession of the night before. Now she had no idea what to do. She would be lying to herself if she said she did not love him as well. It was love of Hagi that had prompted her to kiss him the night before.

"Good morning. Have you eaten, yet?" Hagi asked.

"No," she answered, still staring outside, her eyes following a seagull as it flew above the beach.

Hagi came to stand beside her and he rested a hand on her shoulder. She inhaled as the wanting of last night flared inside of her. Just a touch and she was ready to repeat last night. _I'm hopeless,_ she thought.

"You need to eat something. You must take care of yourself, Saya," he said.

"Why do I need to when you do such a good job of it? I'd be dead within a week if I was left to my own devices," she answered amusedly.

"Then I suppose I shall always have to stay with you," he said.

"Yes, you must. Never leave me," she said, standing and grabbing the front of his coat in both hands.

"I am here until the end of time," he said gently, running his hand through her hair. Saya stood on tiptoe and pulled his tall frame down to kiss him. Hagi cupped a hand behind her head and wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "I will always be here with you, Saya," he said when he finally broke the kiss.

"Good. Because I need you," she said with a smile and a faint blush. The corners of his mouth lifted in a slight smile and he gently pressed his lips to hers again. "Hagi?" He looked at her questioningly. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: **So I don't know if I want to end it here. I am welcome to suggestions for alternate endings.


End file.
